This invention relates generally to aircraft component insulating methods incorporating electromagnetic shielding, and more specifically to insulation of carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP) aircraft components.
Aerospace vehicles depend heavily upon electronic systems and thus must be shielded against electromagnetic interference (EMI). EMI interference may come in the form of lighting strikes, interference from radio emitters, nuclear electromagnetic pulses (EMP), and high power microwave (HPM) threats.
Aluminum hull aircraft are shielded from high-intensity radiated fields (HIRF)/lightning effects by virtue of their metallic construction. Manufacturing an aircraft from CFRP provides benefits such as reduced weight and reduced manufacturing costs. However, CFRP does not provide the same shielding capabilities that are inherent in aluminum hull aircraft.